


Name Your Soulmate

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: The name of your soulmate appears on your wrist at age 13.





	Name Your Soulmate

When Dean had turned thirteen, a single name had appeared on his wrist. It had happened to others. It was supposed to be the name of your soulmate. Dean didn’t believe in soulmates. That year was the year Dean Winchester started wearing a bracelet.

The name had appeared slowly. The first day it looked kind of like a bruise. Over several days, the name became clearer and clearer. Castiel. Dean had never met anyone with a name like that. It sounded strange. Didn’t people usually get a full name?

John had noticed the bracelet but hadn’t asked about the name. He hadn’t asked about the new fashion trend. He hadn’t mentioned anything other than hunting to Dean since before Sam could talk.

 * * *

When Sam turned thirteen he showed his big brother the weird bruise on his wrist. Dean told him that it was going to turn into the name of his supposed soulmate. Sam loved the idea of a soulmate. He loved the idea that there was someone out there perfect for him. So Sam waited for the name to show.

“I don’t know anyone named Eileen Leahy.” Sam protested when the name became clear. “Show me yours.”

“I don’t have one.” Dean lied.

 * * *

The day Sam Winchester met Jessica Moore, everything changed. He questioned the name on his wrist when he shook Jessica’s hand and saw his name printed neatly on the pale skin of her inner arm. Could soulmates be mismatched? Could the names be wrong? Were soulmates real?

Sam dug into every theory on soulmates he could find as he had been trained to do with any other problem he had. Nothing came up about mismatched soulmates or about the names on the wrists ever being wrong. So why was his?

 * * *

It had been years since either of the Winchester brothers had thought about the names on their wrists. Sam had decided to ignore his when he fell in love with Jessica Moore in college. Dean had decided not to acknowledge the name on his wrist since the day it appeared.

“Castiel?” Pamela, the psychic Bobby had brought them to, asked in the middle of her conjuring. Dean’s stomach flipped.

“Castiel?” He felt like choking.

“It’s name. It’s whispering to me. It’s warning me to turn back.”

When Dean saw Pamela’s eyes get burned out, he felt sick. His soulmate was a brand of monster strong enough to pull him out of Hell, burn out the eyes of people, shatter glass, and who knew what else?

 * * *

Castiel hadn’t noticed when he slipped into Jimmy Novak’s body when Dean Winchester’s name appeared on the opposite wrist where Jimmy’s wife’s name was printed. He didn’t think to look since angels didn’t have soul mates. Or so he thought.

When Dean came face to face with the so called monster whose name was hidden beneath a bracelet on his wrist, he saw his name.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel said without hesitation.

“Yeah. Thanks for that.” Dean had sunk the demon blade into his chest, knowing full well that this was supposed to be his soul mate.

The monster with the name Castiel, stared into Dean’s eyes as he took the blade from his chest and dropped it onto the floor. When he had grabbed the knife, Dean saw the flash of his name on the other man’s wrist and his heart sank.

He had been able to pretend that he didn’t have a name on his wrist. He had been able to be skeptical of the whole soul mate idea. He had been able to convince himself that no one would ever have his name on them. But there it was.

 * * *

By the time Sam Winchester met his soulmate, he had left the idea of soulmates behind. He had watched Jessica, the girl with his name on her wrist, die above him in flames. He had never met any woman with the name Eileen. He had thought that the name on his wrist was a mistake since it hadn’t matched Jessica’s.

When Sam approached a maid during a routine fake FBI investigation, he saw his name on her wrist. The kid in him who had been excited to read the name on his own wrist all those years ago, perked up and waited to learn her name. The cynic who had grown tired of searching for a soulmate after all these years told the child in his to settle.

He searched her name tag. It didn’t match. Marlene. Both the kid and the cynic sighed and sat back. He wouldn’t endanger a woman by falling in love with her again. If she had his name on her and it didn’t match his, it was either that fate had a sick sense of humor by not matching him with anyone, or that if their name didn’t match, they would die.

Sam pressed the fresh wound on his hand as he looked at the maid who had mistaken him for a banshee.  _The hunter_ , he corrected himself silently.

“My name is Sam Winchester.” A flicker passed over her face for a split second. It was fast enough that he couldn’t be sure it was there at all.

“Eileen Leahy.”

The little kid won over the cynic. His heart raced as he listened to her tell him how she got into hunting banshees. Maybe he had a shot at happiness after all.

 * * *

The day Jody Mills called Sam to tell him that Eileen had been killed, he felt his heart break. He didn’t have the relationship he had wanted to have with her. He hadn’t gotten a lifetime of laughs and stories in. He hadn’t gotten to kiss her or actually talk to her about the soulmate thing. They both knew, obviously. But they had never talked about it. Now it was too late.

“People who do what we do…” Sam felt like crying as he looked down at Eileen’s torn up body. “You know there will be deaths, but this…”

 _I hate to be all girly, but could I bunk with you guys for a few days until I sort this all out?_ Sam heard it over and over in his head as he looked down at his wrist. The name looked like a faded scar, the same color as his skin, just raised like the letters of her name had been cut out of his skin.

 * * *

Bright light shot from Cas’s eyes and mouth as the angel blade that Lucifer held stabbed through his back. Dean felt his heart break as the world moved around him. He sank to his knees beside his angel and when he reached for the limp hand of his friend, he saw his name. Cas’s name on his own wrist was fading. He wiped tears away from his face as he saw the letters turn into small white scars.

He hadn’t believed in soulmates. He had covered the name and refused its existence. He never told Cas even after he started falling for his best friend. He never told Cas that he had seen his name on his wrist. He’d never told Cas.


End file.
